Dynamite and Fireworks
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: It's Chinese New Year and Hong Kong's fireworks are missing... but he DOES find dynamite. China thinks they're dangerous though. Why? You'll see. XD One-shot exclusively written for Chinese New Year 2012, the year of the Yang Water Dragon.


**Eugene: **Ok! IT'S CHINESE NEW YEAR (also known as "Lunar New Year" to some people)~! :D Yep, this year is the year of the Dragon and at this rate, that's when China and Hong Kong will come in..

**China: **Excuse me! I'm busy over here, aru! *carrying lion costumes, Chinese decorations, and dim sum while running*

**Hong Kong: **..don't worry about him. He's like, just trying to make everything perfect..

**Eugene: **Hm.. good point. -.- Anyway, did you know that the Dragon is the _only_ animal in the Chinese zodiac? Yeah, no kidding. ._. Now, I know that I'm _NOT_ supposed to reveal too much of my personal info.. however, I _can_ tell you that I'm born in the Year of the Rat (more like the Yang Fire Rat, to be specific). …Yeah, _the rat_. The rodent that's scrawny, skinny, and stalks through your house for cheese.. BUT I'M TOTALLY NOT LIKE THAT, I SWEAR! Besides, people born in the Year of the Rat are forthright, tenacious, intense, meticulous, charismatic, sensitive, intellectual, industrious, charming, eloquent, sociable, artistic, and shrewd. Can be manipulative, vindictive, self-destructive, envious, mendacious, venal, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming. Unlike most people my age, I'm one of the only people that have almost every quality in there that is. 'Nuff said. Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE CHINA AND HONG KONG CHINESE NEW YEAR ONE-SHOT! DYNAMITE AND FIREWORKS (1 last thing, did you know that January 13 of this year marks the day of my stay in ? I'm "1 year old" now.. XD)!

Today is Monday. January. 23, 2012, and it's the Year of the Dragon (also known as the Yang Water Dragon, to be specific). Yes, it's the Chinese New Year and everywhere in China (by China, I mean _his _land) as well as some of the other countries and in every Chinatown was celebrating the highly-anticipated longest Chinese tradition of the year. There were lion dances happening on every street, lanterns bringing a festive, playful air outside every house, bright red packets filled with shining coins and lightweight bills, and enticing aromas of delicious food made its way through to everywhere you go. There's just one more thing left..

In Shanghai, one of China's cities, China and Hong Kong were making sure that the start of the Chinese New Year goes by smoothly when all of a sudden,

"HONG KONG! WHERE ARE YOU AND YOUR FIREWORKS, ARU?" China shouted out from the noise outside; there was a lion dance going on and many people were highly enjoying it.

"I'm like, over here." The former country/current city replied out, peeking from a door. "And my fireworks are- uh…." Hong Kong then realized something about them and turned pale at the thought.

"What's wrong, aru?"

"I, uh…. my fireworks are like, missing.." Hong Kong nervously worded out, trying his best not to show that he doesn't want to be lectured by his older brother/father-like figure.

"WHAT! YOU LOST THEM, ARU?" China then hollered out, shaking the house slightly as if there was an earthquake (actually, there wasn't).

"U-Uh.. we can use this…." Hong Kong informed him, shakily taking out something that looked like.. dynamite?

"What is this, aru?" China grabbed the dynamite from his hand as he said it, suspiciously.

"It's only like, dynamite. I saw the Nordics using them.." Hong Kong tried to reason calmly.

"..they did, aru?" He then raise his eyebrow as he kept his eyes at the bundle of dynamite in his hand. He sighed, "This isn't fireworks.. but I guess this will have to do, aru. Let's light them up."

China lit up a match and placed the tiny burning flame on the string before running to the other side of the street outside with Hong Kong. They waited and they waited and they waited… but nothing happened.

"Why it didn't work? It's supposed to, aru." China wondered. Hong Kong just shrugged. They planned to head back to where the dynamite was but before any of them could take 1 step..

KABOOM~!

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion and a mushroom-shaped cloud rose up into the dark sky as if an atomic bomb fell down from enemy planes… _oh god._

They heard people screaming for their lives, as if a dragon suddenly acted all mean and terrible and destroyed the place.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOUR DYNAMITE DID, ARU! YOU TERRORIZED THE PLACE, I-" China began to yell but then soon got interrupted by the sound of gunpowder and.. fireworks? He stopped yelling long enough to stare at the next scene in front of him and Hong Kong.

After the explosion from the dynamite, a few sparks flew out, landing on long pieces of string. The strings began to burn out from the fiery sparks and they too also dissolved. However, as soon as they're gone, fireworks shot out from the strings, smashing its way through the nearby crates, and shooting out towards the sky, sending out bright streams of their signature colour and patterns in the darkness of the widening space surrounding them. Everyone who was formerly screaming in terror began to stop running away and they turned their direction to the sky, admiring the fireworks and feeling relieved at what happened beforehand.

"So _that's_ where like, my fireworks were…" Hong Kong then realized as he looked up. China facepalmed at this (because Hong Kong was an idiot for not knowing _that_) but decided to let it go for once. He'll have to thank Sweden and the other Nordics for that; one of his inventors was the one who invented dynamite first place.

**Eugene: **…O.O Ok.. this looked _different_ than the way I wanted…. but I hope that you'll like this one-shot anyway (besides, it is a practice for me to write about China and Hong Kong).


End file.
